Like an Angel Standing Guard
by TheIrishShipperholic
Summary: They both came into her life when she thought motherhood would never come. Can they create the family she's always wanted - or will a more sinister plot rip them apart?


**_Prologue: There's No Place like Home_**

_**Baldwin House – Late 80s**_

_Serena giggled as her older sister played with her and tickled her. She looked up to Karen, both as her sister and as her idol, and hoped she was as pretty as the oldest of Scott Baldwin's children. Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt herself get pushed pretty hard onto the ground. Her cobalt blue eyes welled up with tears as she looked up at Karen from where she sat on the ground. "Oh, Rena, it will be okay," Karen told Serena as she bent down to pick up the 4 year old. "You better cover your ears because I'm about to yell at your – our – brother." Serena did as she was told and grinned evilly as Karen yelled across the spacious backyard of the Baldwin family home. "LOGAN THOMAS HAYES, get your butt up to the house – NOW!"_

_Logan paused in running around the backyard with his guy friend Cooper Barrett and yelled back at Karen, "Make me!" Since Scott had gotten married earlier that day to Olivia Falconeri, Olivia's son Dante had also joined the two older boys in playing freeze tag. Serena knew her only brother had dug himself into an even deeper hole as Karen set her down in front of the back door before running to catch Logan in hot pursuit. Logan was no match for Karen's long legs, especially since she was a track star for Port Charles High's team, and soon surrendered himself._

_"You can go home, Cooper," Karen told Logan's friend and he nodded before beating a hasty retreat once he waved at Logan and gave Serena one of the smiles that sent her young heart into a soft quick flutter…_

**Present Day – Baldwin House**

"It seems like just yesterday, doesn't it?" Karen asked as she walked into the living room, holding onto her former stepson Cameron's arm so he could help her sit down. Following her accident last year, the Baldwin children had rallied around their oldest sibling, giving her the love and support she needed. Now, Serena – 9 months pregnant – gave Karen a soft, sweet smile while resting her slim fingers, nails coated with a deep, dark ruby red, on the wedding album/scrapbook Olivia had started in time for hers and Scott's 20th anniversary three years ago.

"I don't think any of us will forget how you had to chase Logan around the yard after he and Cooper pushed me," Serena said and reached over to grasp her sister's hand once she sat down. Karen squeezed gently to let Serena know she was thankful.

The two were startled at the rather loud banging on the front door and it was immediately followed by the voice of Karen's ex-husband, Zander Smith. "Karen, baby, please let me in," he pleaded and Serena knew her former brother in law had been drinking again. That alone had gotten Karen to end her marriage and for Elizabeth Webber Cassadine to fight for – and won – sole custody of Cameron.

Serena dropped her sister's hand and eased herself up from the couch and waddled into the foyer to answer the door. "You know, you have some _nerve _showing up here. You're violating the restraining order," she told him as she crossed her arms above her huge, pregnant stomach. When he attempted to get past her, Serena shifted her entire body until it blocked his path completely. "Don't make me call my husband and have him come home to arrest you yet again, Zander. You were told to stay away from my sister. When are you going to get it through your thick skull that you can't come around?"

Zander pushed her as hard as he could and she fell onto the floor, crying out in pain as one of her hands clutched her stomach. "Even you can't keep me from seeing Karen, Serena, and neither can your husband," he snarled as he leaned down to look her in the eyes. She could smell the whiskey on his breath, but before he could inflict any more damage to her, Serena heard the clicking of a gun and looked up to see not only Cooper but the entire department behind her former brother in law.

It was David Harper's low voice that made Zander pause in harming Serena further. "Step away from Officer Barrett's wife, put your hands behind your head slowly and get on your knees," he ordered the unemployed drunk.

"Ah, come on, boys, I was just having a little fun," Zander said with a menacing laugh. Before anyone had time to react, he pulled something from his jacket and turned and fired a shot at the officers. Serena screamed upon realizing it was not just Logan but Dante as well. Harper and Cruz dragged Zander out while Mac and Ronnie attended to the fallen officers and Lucky & Cooper attended to Serena.


End file.
